Native electronic files allow a user to edit documents easily with various options and functionalities. Sometimes, native files are converted into different file types (i.e., converted into non-native files). However, the editability of the document is typically reduced in non-native formats. To illustrate, a user may be able to edit individual cells of a table in a word processing document when using the native file. If, however, the user is using a non-native copy of the file, the user's ability to edit the table may be limited. For example, the user may be unable to edit individual cells, and may be limited to simply selecting a location on a page in which to place the entire table.
An example of a non-native file is a physical document. Physical documents are ubiquitous in homes, offices, and other environments. Many physical documents are printouts from an electronic document, such as from a word processing application of a computing device. Sometimes, a user may desire to edit a physical document using a computing device. To do so, the user may first need to scan the physical document with a scanner or multifunction printer so that a rasterized image can be analyzed and processed by software that can recognize objects on the scanned document. For example, common operations such as text recognition and conversion may be performed using optical character recognition (OCR) software. However, non-text objects are unrecognizable and uneditable. If the text in the image is not well-formed, the text may also be unrecognizable and uneditable. In both cases, the objects are typically treated as bitmap objects or converted to a vector format from the original scan, and are unrecognizable in their native format.